<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bustled Thoughts by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884792">Bustled Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Mutual Pining, Pining, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode s03e03: Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into Villanelles mind during season three. Takes place sometime after the third episode.</p><p>Inspired by something Jodie Comer said in an interview.</p><p>“Eve doesn't question her or tell her what she should and shouldn't be doing.”</p><p>“I think there is some crazy understanding.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bustled Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are so close to getting what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s what Dasha said.</p><p> </p><p>It rang through Villanelles mind. An incessant ringing similar to a church bell being struck or the chime of a grandfather clock at noon. Reverberating and annoying.</p><p> </p><p>“A Keeper… I want to be a keeper.”</p><p> </p><p>She could still remember their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Becoming a keeper would allow her to uncover the true depth of who she worked for. Not just the information Konstantin and Dasha spoon fed her. As if she were a child.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if she became a keeper, she would finally be able to find her true family. Whoever was left.</p><p> </p><p>“Most of them sure.”</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Konstantin’s parting words in Rome.</p><p> </p><p>How could she?</p><p> </p><p>For once he gave her something to hold onto. Something that wasn’t only her work. And that hope buried itself deep. An emotion she rarely felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was I with?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t stupid.</p><p> </p><p>She knew Konstantin was deflecting. Trying to push her off the scent.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t work this time.</p><p> </p><p>She would make sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>To them she was only a cog. A turning wheel in the grand scheme of things. Only a means to an end.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle thought Konstantin and her, had shared something. A kind of familial bond.</p><p> </p><p>How stupid she was to think that. Of course, he betrayed her. Just like everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Except Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Eve.</p><p> </p><p>She was the only person Villanelle could remember who didn’t treat her like a weapon or object.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, Anna sympathised with her. But did she understand?</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>But Eve had seen more of Villanelles true nature than Anna ever could, or have even hoped too.</p><p> </p><p>It only increased what they had.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that they shared something.</p><p> </p><p>Something no one else but them ever could.</p><p> </p><p>An understanding of one another.</p><p> </p><p>Eve never questioned her. Never told her what she should and shouldn’t do.</p><p> </p><p>She accepted her.</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t ask Villanelle for more about her past.</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t want to know Oksana, like Anna had.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted Villanelle.</p><p> </p><p>The person she was now.</p><p> </p><p>Not whoever she was back then.</p><p> </p><p>And Oh.</p><p> </p><p>She would have been lying if she said that didn’t make her feel.</p><p> </p><p>And she knew it was a two-way street.</p><p> </p><p>Knew that Eve was just as bored as her.</p><p> </p><p>No longer wanted to be used.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle wouldn’t lie.</p><p> </p><p>Wouldn’t say she regretted her actions in Rome.</p><p> </p><p>Because it brought them here.</p><p> </p><p>To a road where Eve was finally admitting what she felt.</p><p> </p><p>No longer trying to hide behind a marriage and plethora of excuses.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, she’d kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Eve, had kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Not the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>And if that wasn’t a sign then Villanelle didn’t know what was.</p><p> </p><p>All she could feel was trepidation.</p><p> </p><p>When they would next meet.</p><p> </p><p>If it would match up to their last encounter.</p><p> </p><p>For once, Villanelle was given something to look forward too.</p><p> </p><p>Someone and something to hold onto.</p><p> </p><p>Not just her goal of becoming a keeper and a distant chance of finding her family.</p><p> </p><p>If she even could.</p><p> </p><p>No matter what.</p><p> </p><p>If she didn’t become a keeper.</p><p> </p><p>Couldn’t find her family.</p><p> </p><p>Or even if she was betrayed by Dasha or Konstantin.</p><p> </p><p>Again.</p><p> </p><p>Eve would still be there.</p><p> </p><p>She would be waiting for Villanelle.</p><p> </p><p>Just like she was for Eve.</p><p> </p><p>There was only a finite time their dance could carry on.</p><p> </p><p>Eve knew that.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>And when it finally came to an end.</p><p> </p><p>When they collided into each other for the final time.</p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story is shorter than what I would usually try and aim for.</p><p>But after the third episode and that scene.</p><p>I felt as if I needed to put something down on paper.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>